Beyond Extraordinary
by MultiColourMadness2
Summary: Percy Jackson is your ordinary kid. Other than ADHD, dyslexia and a strange affinity for card tricks, there's nothing special about him. So when he is suddenly thrust into the extraordinary world of myths and monsters, Percy feels more mundane than ever. Until a fatal incident awakens powers in him he never knew he had, powers the Gods themselves could only dream of. AU. Percabeth.
1. Not your ordinary day

**This isn't my first attempt (key word being attempt) at fanfiction, but it is the only one I've got up at the moment. Hopefully it goes well, and it would be nice if you could tell me what you want to see. I get that's hard to do on the first chapter, but it makes me want to write more, so there's that.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! :)**

Part one: A new life

Chapter one: Not your ordinary day

"Psst," I heard in my ear as I jolted awake, looking around frantically to get my bearings. A wave of letters and numbers swarmed my head as I analysed the room. _Great, algebra, my favourite_. Luckily enough though people seemed to be getting up.

"Hey Perce," the voice says again. Now slightly more lucid than before, I recognised the voice as Grover, my best, well, only friend in Yancy boarding academy. "Come on, class is over."

Grover was a bit weird, but then again, what do you expect from one of my friends. He always had a Rastafarian hat on, which completely covered his hair, hair even I, his roomate, had never seen. He also had a 'save the trees' t-shirt on, because he was a massive nature lover, and I mean massive. You don't want to be caught not recycling. The only other interesting thing about Grover's clothing choice was his jeans, which he always wore. I don't think I'd ever seen Grover in shorst.

I just nodded as he got up to pack his books away. Yancy boarding academy, while sounding quite fancy, was actually a school for 'struggling' kids. And I certainly fitted in that category.

"And please Mr. Jackson, if you could at least pretend to be awake next lesson, it would be greatly appreciated." My teacher, Mrs. Kerr, called after me as Grover and I left.

Struggling indeed. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not stupid. I'm also not exactly bright per say, but I can do maths and physics if given enough time. The only problem was that I also suffered from dyslexia and ADHD, so doing the problem wasn't the problem. First I have to actually be paying attention to whatever was being wrote, then I have to do anagrams at rapid pace as the letters seemed to float off the board and jumble together, before I finally got to the problem.

And I probably hadn't been paying attention when being told how to solve said question, and so those five minutes I'd just spent of hard focusing had been wasted. And that set off my ADHD like nothing else, leading to a vicious cycle of uselessness that I can't seem to escape.

As Grover and I were walking down the corridor, Grover bumped into the top bully of Yany boarding school, Matt Sloan. Just my luck.

"What you doing wussy?" he said down to Grover, who, like me, was a good foot shorter than the bully. Matt's clothes were sloppy, but expensive, as his dad happened to own one of the largest gravel companies in the world. _Who would have thought there would be so much money in little pebbles and sand?_

Needless to say, he was very rich.

"I'm just walking by Matt, nothing big."

"Just walking by, huh. Didn't seem like that. Seemed like you bumped me. Seemed like you were starting somethin', huh?"

By this point, the whole corridor had turned to watch. None were Matt's friends, who were in few supply anyway, so they wouldn't attack me or Grover, but they wouldn't exactly help us either. It would run a certain chance of being beat up your self. And Matt definitely didn't pull his punches. Having a multi-millionaire father had its perks, I guess, as somehow Matt hadn't been expelled yet.

"Woah man, it was an accident alright, let's just calm down, alright?" I reasoned calmly.

"Calm down. Man why you gotta be so patronising, hey? You're just asking for it now." He replied, raising his fist. _Well, negotiations seemed to be over._ Time to do what I do best.

"Wanna see a magic trick?" I said calmly, pulling out a pack of cards from my pocket. I don't know why, but I seemed to have a certain affinity for magic.

He blinked in surprise. "Why would I wanna see some stupid card trick?"

"Ah but that's the thing you see," I said, the cards flying from the pack into my hands and flying between the two at a crazy pace. "This isn't any ordinary magic trick."

"Really, 'cause for some reason I don't think so." Matt replied as he grabbed my collar and pushed me up against the wall. Grover was positively shaking at this point, but that wasn't surprising. I'd come to expect little from Grover when it came to fighting. It was more like I was his protector than anything else.

"Well there's no harm in trying, is there? Go on, pick a card." I said, as my gaze shifted back to meet Matt's, spreading the cards out between my finger and thumb. His hand twitched as he looked at them. "You know you want to."

Slowly, the hand grabbing my neck released me and instead made for the cards. He picked one, veeeery carefully, as if he suspected some sort of trick. _Which is kind of what he signed up for._

"Now look at your card," He did, "and play very close attention."

He barely blinked as he stood wide eyed, looking as the cards flew between my hands. There flapping in the air happened to be the only sound as the entire corridor seemed shocked into silence. Matt peered closer.

And that was when I struck.

I flicked a hand out, and two cards flew right into Matt's eyes, stunning him. The cry that followed shattered the silence and then subsequently took all those pieces and ground them into dust it was so loud. I took that as my chance to bolt for it. Unfortunately, Grover didn't take the hint. Matt reached out with his hand and grabbed grovers leg, still partially blind.

Damnit. And it had been going so well. As I started to move back to help Grover out, Matt pulled his fist back and flung it right at Grover's face. Grover then did the unthinkable. So subtly that anyone else would have missed it, Grover deflected the blow so that it sailed right into the wall behind him. If it hadn't been for my ADHD, I'd probably have missed it. I didn't believe it either at first, until Grover pushed off the wall with his legs, and his shoulder accidently knocked Matt's head right into the locker, stunning him.

Grover then sprinted towards me, which I took as my cue to run aswell. The hall erupted into motion, as everyone tried to get back to class, tried to get out of the way of me and Grover, and most of all, get out of the way of Matt. Matt had lost us and was running in the wrong direction, which only aided in confusion as he smashed through the corridor like a bull through a China shop. Which was an oddly apt we reached our rooms, I decided to confront my friend.

"What the hell was that, G-man?" I accused.

"What was what?" He said back innocently.

"You know that kung-fu stuff you did on Matt."

"Oh nothing much just basic martial arts every saty- I mean I have no idea what you're on about. You know what I think I'm gonna get lunch. See you next period Perce." He said as he left our dorm. _He is the worst liar I've ever seen. Whatever secret agency hired him needs to up their training._

"Your full of crap Grover!" I called after him, but he'd already closed the door.

"Well that was weird." I said to myself.

Little did I know, weird hadn't even started yet.

With Grover gone and lunch break starting, I decided to take a break for a bit. After all if he was just going to leave me hanging after accidentally confessing his knowledge of top secret martial arts, then it wouldn't be too rude to get a few minutes rest. And what had he almost said, "Saty-"? It sounded a lot like 'Satyr', a mythical animal Mr. Brunner had taught us about. I specifically remeber how he called them trouble makers as if he knew them personally, to which Grover seemed to have taken personal offense to.

Who knows, perhaps Grover just really likes the goat legged guys. He was a massive nerd in ancient Greek, the only subject that he and I were any good at. It was actually where we first became friends when he moved here last year.

And also he totally beat up Matt! And he made it look like an accident! I mean, I've protected Grover dozens of times since he came to the school, and now I find out he's actually some sort of top secret agent. I'd got pretty bruised up in a fw of those fights, and he didn't help once!

Anyway, I got on my bed and plugged in some music, then just sat back and relaxed. The dorms in Yancy were actually pretty cool. Grover and I have two separate beds, we have a tv on the wall and even a fridge filled with coke and ice cream. Pretty cool, right? It would usually cost alot of money (money I don't have) to go to Yancy, but I got pretty lucky.

I've been an orphan ever since birth. I don't even have a birth certificate that I know of, but one day I was found, supposedly less than a day old, on the steps of an orphanage. Growing up there sucked, and most of the kids there weren't nice either, and life was pretty terrible. Then one day when I was eight, I get told that some fancy boarding school was taking me in for free, out of the kindness of their own hearts.

Well actually, it was to avoid tax, but that's the story I have to tell everyone.

Despite their not-so-benevolent intentions, it was still a pretty good deal for me. And four years later, things are going alright. I may not be the best at anything, but hopefully I can get my life back to normal.

CRASH!

"Oh what the hell is happening now!" I shouted as I ripped my headphones out. And I had just gotten deep in thought aswell. It turns out my door had been broken down by some huge kid who I didn't recognise, with dreadlocks and a nose ring and one eye and missing teeth and-

Hold up, one eye?

I slapped myself hard across the face, and sure enough, some god-damned cyclops seemed to have busted into my room. He smiled a sharkish gin at me, then got up and charged me like a bull. I held up my arms up to try to block only to be thrown so hard against the wall I swear I heard a crack, though whether it was the wall or my back, I was too dazed too tell.

The cyclops raised its fists to pummel me into the wall. So this is how it ends. I sat there, resigned, as the fist inched towards my face, as if in slow motion. People do say that time slows down before you die. Then I realised that his fist really was moving slow. In fact, the plaster falling from the crack in the wall was moving slow. Yet I seemed to be moving at normal speeds.

I got up and moved out of the way of the punch, and time went normal again. The punched created some sort of shock wave when it hit the wall, because I was immediately knocked off my feet. Yep, definitely would've died. The cyclops looked confused for a second, before turning his eye back on me, and raising his fist one again.

Then he exploded, leaving behind some weird type of yellow dust. When the dust settled, I could clearly see a sword sticking out of the wall, right where the cyclops had been. It was glowing slightly, and was about three feet long. As I grabbed it, the sword transformed into a pen. That didn't even faze me after what I'd seen.

"Percy Jackson!" yelled a voice from the hallway. I turned to see Mr. Brunner standing there. _Thank god. Maybe he'll let me off._

"What have you done! I want you in the headmaster's office in ten minutes, so you understand!" _Maybe not_. He seemed so angry I actually dropped the sword-pen thing in surprise.

"Yes, Sir." I said back with my head hanging low.

"Very well." he replied before leaving.

As I looked around the room, I found that the golden dust had disappeared, and that any trace of the cyclops was gone. Even my special pen was gone. Oh well. Time to get a terms worth of detention.

As I walked through to his office I looked through the window to the lunch hall, and sure enough, Grover was there eating by himself. The strange thing was, it was really hot outside, and Grover was wearing pants, as always. I'd never noticed it before, but perhaps he was trying to hide a pair of furry legs. And that Rastafarian hat would do a good job hiding any horns poking out. Very suspicious indeed.

Before I knew it however, the lunch hall had passed, and I was in front of the head masters office. _Here it goes._

I was released later that afternoon, halfway through English. Turns out I only got a weeks worth of detention because of my 'special' background, but it still sucked, especially when I didn't even do it. I couldn't tell them it was a cyclops of course, I'd be sent to a mental asylum.

Grover wasn't in English, which meant I had nobody to talk to, and there was only one spot left, right next to Bianca di Angelo, a short pale girl with pitch black eyes and hair.

"Mr. Jackson, so good for you to turn up." Dr. Thorne, our English teacher, said to me. Dressed in a long trench coat, he looked very creepy, and generally scared all the girls because of it. His stare was the weirdest thing though, it was like a lion's, as if he could pounce on you at any moment. I chose to ignore him and simply sit down.

"So what you late for? I heard you got in a fight." Bianca asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that." I said back.

"Why, was it more of a pummeling, or did you just do a couple card tricks and send the guy through the wall?" She said with a smile on her face. I hadn't talked to Bianca much, but at least she seemed to be able to take a joke.

"So I guess you heard about the whole Matt thing?" I inquired.

"Heard about it?" she said whilst struggling to take notes. "I was there! And that's a pretty cool trick you did by the way."

"Thanks."

"Are you two done over there?" asked.

"Yes sir." I responded

"Good, because you haven't even opened your book yet Percy, and you owe me homework."

 _Homework? Damn, forgot about that._ I reached around in my bag for a bit of work, and found a geography essay we had to write up. _Perfect_. I walked up to hand it in, fully aware that I would have to actually do the homework at some point. But this would by me some time.

"Thank you," Dr. Thorne said, "now could you please go back to your seat. And maybe do some actual work." I turned at the same time he did, but not before seeing something press up against the side of Dr. Thorne's trench coat. Almost like a tail. Yeah a bit of a leap in logic, but this hadn't exactly been an ordinary day.

As I got back to Bianca, I noticed she hadn't wrote much.

"You struggling?"

"That's why we're here right? School for 'difficult' kids and all. I suffer from ADHD and dyslexia, same as my brother, Nico." she said with a sigh

"ADHD and dyslexia huh?" I said back. "Same here."

"Wow, what a coincidence."

"I know right."

"Talking of learning difficulties, you should probably write something down."

 _Oh yeah. The whole do some actual work thing_. I opened my book and reached into my pocket to pull a pen out, when I found I had two in there. I pulled them both out, and one of them happened to be the pen-sword thingy that I'd lost earlier.

The pen was black and gold, and had the word Anaklusmos written along the side. Now while I may have failed in some subject, I was incredible and ancient Greek, and happened to know that Anaklusmos means riptide, which only made me feel safer around the shape shifting sword. Not wanting it to magically morph into some other weird item, I decided to simply put it back in my pocket, before trying to do some work.

Wanting nothing more than to go to bed after dinner, I trudged down the dorm corridor until I reached my room. At which point I remembered there wasn't a door anymore. Well that's great, I'm probably going to have to find another room to stay in, which would be difficult considering my only friend had the same room as me.

As I turned back around, I saw Mr Brunner waiting in the corridor.

"Um, Sir?" I asked.

"Percy, some very weird things have been happening, as I'm sure you know, and I don't have time to explain. OK?" he asked.

"Um, not really." I said defiantly.

"Well, like I said, I don't have the time. There's a pen in your pocket, correct?"

He knows about that!? My mind was sort of stunned at the weird conversation, but my body started nodding slightly.

"Good. If we're ever under threat, you take the lid off, it will turn into a sword, as I'm sure you know." He said, perfectly calm.

At this moment, Grover ran past the corner with, of all people, Bianca de Angelo and a small boy who I'm guessing is her brother from the visual similarities. And the way he was clinging to her arm.

"I've got them Chiron." Grover said.

"Good. Let us be off then."

"Wait a second, Chiron? As in the horse guy who trained heroes." I asked, exasperated.

"First of all, it's a centaur Percy, you should know that. Second of all yes, that is me."

"And third of all," Grover interjected, "I can smell the distinct scent of manticore coming closer, so if you're done bonding for the moment, I suggest we run!"

At this, Grover broke off into a run down the corridor, with Nico closely behind. I looked over at Bianca, who shrugged, then took off running aswell.

"I swear to god Grover if this is some elaborate prank..." I said under my breath, before taking off running as Mr. Brunner- no Chiron- joined me.

 **I decided to change it up so that the chapters would be a bit longer and come out every other day or so. So I've joined the first two together since they fit pretty well, and this will probably be around the length of the chapters from now on. Thanks again for all the support:)**

 **Percy's Powers (for those who have already lost track):**

 **Some weird type of super speed.**

 **Updated 9/6/18 in English dates because it's the correct way to right a date.**


	2. The school escape

**Thanks for the reviews/favs/follows. I was being serious when I said they make me want to write more.**

 **Also the fact that my last story was over 10k words and got one review in a week compared to six in three days is pretty encouraging.**

 **Also a lot of the updates I do will be minor things like me seeing a spelling mistake or not putting Percy's thoughts into italics, so don't be disappointed if new updates contain literally nothing different, so sorry about that.**

 **And without further ado, chapter two**

Part one: A new life

Chapter two: The school escape

The five of us sprinted down the corridor as fast as we could, yet we only made it half way before a mighty roar was heard in front of us, and Dr. Thorne crashed through the ceiling above us, landing in a very feline pose. A scorpions tail erupted from out the back of his trench coat. _Ah, so I was right then? Why did I have to be right?_

"I think it would be prudent to run in the other direction, Grover." Chiron said calmly.

"Yes Chiron!" Grover shouted, before grabbing Nico and sprinting away.

"I think you two should leave aswell." Chiron addressed me and Bianca.

"But Chiron," Bianca began, "that's a monster! are you sure-" she was cut off by a spine erupting out of Dr. Thorne's tail, that then rushed towards her quicker than my eyes could track. But Chiron whipped out his hand and caught the spine right before it hit her.

"I think I will be fine," he assured her, "I'd be embarrased if I couldn't handle a manticore."

 _Manticore? Oh god, what are we going to do, I mean like-_ a spine rushed towards me too, but luckily I was prepared and ducked instinctively. And that was all the encouragement I needed. I started running, before remembering Bianca, who was now stood frozen with fear, and grabbing her arm as I started running back down the hall.

The last thing I saw was Chiron pulling out a bow from thin air, and charging the manticore.

"What am I going to do? Think Grover, think."

I could barely hear my friend over the sound of Bianca's and my panting after the intense run. But he seemed to be distressed, so being the nice person I am, I decided to lend him some help.

"What do we need to do Grover?"

He sighed, "We need to make it to camp half blood. But first we have to escape that manticore. We'll have no chance of making it to camp with him on our tail."

He started walking down the corridor, and the rest of us followed. He reached the stairs that lead down to the front of school, and we quickly descended, with Nico sliding down the banister. I distinctly couldn't here the sounds of Chiron and the manticore fighting, which was either very good, or veeeeery bad.

"I thought Chiron was dealing with the manticore." I said quietly.

"Not for long. The manticore is much more powerful than a centaur, even one like Chiron." Grover said back. That made everyone pause for a few moments.

"He'll be all right, won't he?" Bianca piped up.

"He should be. He's been alive for some three thousand years, I'm not even sure if a manticore could kill him." Grover replied.

"Wait, a manticore? Like from mythomagic?" Nico said for the first time.

"Mythomagic?" I asked

It's this stupid card game my brother plays." Bianca explained.

"It's not stupid!" Nico said back defiantly, "It's actually a very complicated game with lot's of in depth tactics and strategies, and I doubt you even-"

"Guys, we're trying to escape Dr. Thorne, remember?" I reminded them, "Grover, any ideas?"

"Maybe with just you, but Bianca and Nico could be smelt by a monster from miles away, let alone by one as strong as a manticore." Grover replied.

"We're not leaving them." I said stubbornly.

"I know, I know," he assured me, "I'm just laying out the facts. Now all of you stop talking, I'm trying to think."

With that we walked down the entrance hall in uncomfortable silence. While most days I was impressed by the grandeur of the place, but at night, with the lights out it was downright eerie. _Doesn't help that we're being chased by a mythological monster, either._

"Aha, I've got it, guys." Grover began, barely ten metres from the exit, "We just have to take a path through the sewers. I know it sounds bad, but the smell will disguise your's. All we have to do is make it to a drain, which will only take a few minutes, and avoid the manticore at all costs. Good?" We all nodded. "Good."

His moment of triumph didn't last long

In what seemed to be his favourite type of entrance, Dr. Thorn smashed through the wall beside us, cutting off our exit. Chiron was nowhere to be seen.

When I say Dr. Thorne, it is a bit of an exaggeration. The beast infront of us looked little like my old English teacher, save for the face of the creature, which roughly resembled Dr. Thorne's face, but had also been stretched and distorted. The predatory gaze, however, had been amplified ten fold, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid at the time. Other than the tattered remains of a trenchcoat arm on one of the beasts front legs, that was when the similarities ended.

With a great brown mane that was at least as wide as its face at all points, the manticore seemed to exert intimidation. Its body had completely changed, becoming that of a lion's, with ripped and torn fur- presumably from the recent fight with Chiron. It's claws seemed to be too big for a beast its size, as if it had sellotaped daggers on the end of its toes. Muscles appeared to ripple underneath its bloodstained coat of fir, and they were drawn taught, as if ready to pounce. _Not the best thought._

The most striking thing about it though was obviously the tail, roughly resembling that of a scorpions. Large spines sprouted from various places on the tail, and they were obviously locked and loaded for firing. The sting was the most over the top thing however. I didn't know whether or not it was actually poisonous, nor did I care, as the foot long stinger looked more like a small blade than any stinger I'd ever seen.

"Where's Chiron?" I shouted, calming my nerves.

"Dead. Just like you will be soon, little demigods." The manticore snarled.

 _Wait, demigods?_

"Yeah right!" Grover shouted, ripping off his trousers and revealing, you guessed it, a pair of furry goat legs. He then kicked off his shoes to reveal his hooves, and instantly seemed, to move more smoothly. "And I'm Emporor Nero you overgrown kitty cat!"

This seemed to enrage the monster, which is not the first line of action I would've taken in the situation, but I was much less experienced in this than Grover was, so I decided to go with it. Bad decision, as the manticore immediately lunged at Grover, who sidestepped and placed a hard punch on the beast's face. _I totally called it on him being an undercover agent!_ Unfortunatly for Grover, the manticore seemed unfazed, and smashed him with its tail, though luckily Grover managed to avoid the sting.

He was flung over to the opposite wall, and created a spiderweb of cracks where he landed. Bianca pushed Nico behind her, then stepped up to my side.

"You know, I was planning on running, but now that you've gone and been all heroic, I just might have to join in." I said to her.

"Yeah? Well if you're in, lets go kick this cat's butt." She said back, trying to be intimidating.

"That's the best you've got, little godlings?" The manticore taunted.

"That's strange, he's got more of a sense of humor now than when he was a human." I noted.

"What can I say, I've been living off of monster flesh for months now. And then I get three demigods at once, a feast! And you wonder why I'm in a good mood?

"You want to eat us, wide face! Come get us." Bianca shouted, apparently ending negotiations, as the manticore leaped at us. Though we carried no weapons, that didn't seem to bother Bianca, as she charged right at the beast too. And even though she didn't have the dodging skills of Grover, apparently that whole demigod thing was a pretty sweet deal, as she caught the manticore's paw with one hand.

All of us stood a still for a moment, before Bianca punched the manticore square in the face. And although her technique was terrible, she obviously packed more punch than Grover, because the monster had yelped out in pain. That was my wakeup call to get in the fight, so I sprinted up to the beast and punched it straight in the ribs, hearing a satisfying crack.

A few more blows and the manticore was obviously tired of being beaten up by a couple twelve year olds, as it flicked out its hind legs and sent me sprawling across the floor. Now one on one, Bianca was quickly knocked down, and I could see the manticore get ready to pounce. _I need a weapon!_ I searched frantically in my pockets, but all I could find was a couple pens and a pack of cards. I couldn't do much with pens, but cards, well, they were my speciality. As the manticore pinned Bianca's arms down and prepared to deliver a quick bite to the neck, I took a card and threw it through the air, at incredible speeds, right into the light switch twenty metres away.

Unprepared for the burst of light, the manticore closed its eyes, allowing Bianca to get free of the grip and roll out from underneath it. Just as she was getting up however, the manticore spun around to look at me, and whipped Bianca across the room with its tail, sending her flying. She crashed right on top of Grover, who had just started to get up aswell, and knocked him out again.

 _Great. Now I get to fight this thing by myself._

I threw another card, aiming for the eyes, but the manticore dodged to the side. Another card thrown, and the exact same result. _It's like it's playing with me. Like a cat with a mouse._ _How fitting._ I threw a third card aiming for the left of the manticore, but this time it didn't even dodge. _Damnit! I just want to hit this thing!_

And as I thought it, the card curved in midair, and seemed to accelerate at the same time, hitting the beast's shoulder. Yet instead off bouncing off its skin as expected, the card imbedded itself in the beast's shoulder, causing it to yelp out in surprise and pain.

 _Well that was unexpected. Although to be honest, I am fighting a manticore right now, so not exactly the strangest thing._

I pulled out another card, and instead of throwing it, it simply flew at the beast at supersonic speeds, imbedding itself in the manticore's front leg. _Ok, time for something more extreme._ I emptied the pack onto the floor, then willed all of the cards to float around me. And sure enough, they did.

"Oh it is so on, kitty cat." I taunted.

The manticore roared and charged at me, but I let off a shotgun blast of around twenty cards, right into Dr. Thorne's distorted face, even taking out an eye. It launched a spine at me, and I dodged, yet another spine was already aimed right at my chest. No time to dodge, barely any time to think, I instinctively willed the spine to disappear. It transformed into a pile of sand in midair, bouncing off of me harmlessly. _Huh?_

"Child of Hectate" It snarled, "A minor goddess. You are pathetic."

"I don't seem so pathetic right now, do I?" I again launched the cards at the manticore, but this time in a machine gun fashion. Yet the beast seemed less fazed by the attack this time, and knocked me over at full force. Pouncing on top of me, it tried to jab me with its dagger like sting, but instead I caught it with both hands. I could tell it was going to try and bite me like it did Bianca, but I had other plans.

I reached out in my mind to a nearby vase, and willed it to fly towards the manticore's head. Nothing happened. I tried again. Still nothing.

 _You've got to be kidding me! I only have control over playing cards! What sort of power is that?_

The Manticore mouth was almost on my head now. I was pretty sure I would've died if it wasn't for the arrow that suddenly whizzed through the air above my head and forced the manticore to pull back. A second arrow flew through the air, but this time the manticore spun around and caught it between its teeth, snapping it.

Chiron was there. Except instead of normal legs, there was a horse. _Of course, the Grover talked about him being a centaur._ They were all so caught up in the moment nobody thought to ask.

"You want to go for round tow old man?" The beast roared, "I can assure you I can fire spines much quicker than you can fire arrows."

"What makes you think I'll be shooting you." Chiron replied, "Why I doubt I'll have to fire a single arrow to kill you, will I now Percy?"

 _What me? What can I do, turn things into butterflies and control cards. I didn't even have a weapon!_

"You think the boy can help?" The manticore laughed, "He is powerful for a son of Hectate, but he still poses little threat to me."

"I think he'll surprise you."

 _All I'd found before was some cards and some pens, and I doubt even the cards would be any good now, I mean-_

 _Oh. The pens._ I dropped them when I was looking for a weapon the first time, but sure enough, when I reached down to my pocket, one pen was still there. _Why am I such an idiot sometimes._

I pulled out anaklusmos, positioned it under the beast's sternum, and flipped off the cap.

The manticore tried to roar at Chiron, but stopped as it realised a three foot long sword had just impaled it straight through the heart.

 **Percy's Powers :**

 **Demigod strength, healing, resilience and speed.**

 **Some weird type of super speed.**

 **Can control playing cards.**

 **Can transform things into sand.**


	3. One hell of a ride

**Umm, thanks for the continued support. We've reached ten reviews, and thirty follows, which is pretty cool, especially considering this has been up for like five days. I'm pretty sure this is one of the most successful fanfictions to come out this week, so thanks for that guys.**

 **I'm not very good at this whole talking to you thing, but if you have any questions, ask them in a review and I'll try to answer them at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **So anyway, chapter three. I'm not sure how this turned out, considering it's basically all talking and exposition, but hopefully I've made it a bit interesting. This is the last of part one btw, which was meant to be more of an introduction/prologue thing than anything else.**

Part one: A new life

Chapter three: One hell of a ride

The manticore dissolved into the same yellow dust as the cyclops did, and I jumped to my feet from beneath the remains. Not everything dissolved however, the manticore massive sting still remained.

"A spoil of war," Chiron said, as if reading my mind, "sometimes dropped by powerful monsters. I recommend you leave it."

"Why? I worked really hard for this." I whined.

"We have already attracted alot of attention, and a fresh manticore sting will still emanate alot of power, power which monsters can pick up on very easily. It would be easier to escape without it." he reasoned.

 _Makes sense._ I simply nodded my head, before going to check on the other three.

I pulled Bianca off Grover's body, and both groaned simultaneously as they were snapped from unconsciousness. Grover had a gash on his head from where Bianca had crashed into him, but other than that, he seemed fine. Bianca, on the other hand, had one of the manticore's spines jammed into her gut.

"Oh my god, Oh my god. Chiron, what are we going to do?" I asked as he trotted over.

"My sister," Nico piped up, "she's going to be alright? Please say she's alright." I'd almost forgotten about the little guy, but showing his sister bleeding out on the floor was probably not a good idea.

"Hush child, she will be fine." Chiron assured him. He then snapped his fingers in front of Grover, and the satyr jumped right to his feet with a shout.

"Huh, wah, woah," Grover spurted incoherently, before seeming to remember where he was, and spinning around to fight the manticore. "I'll kill you for that, you- wait, what happened?"

"The manticore's dead, Grover." I said.

"Really? Well thank the gods you're all alive and well. I could've gotten fired for this."

"Alive and well? Bianca is bleed-" I shouted indignantly, when I remembered Nico and lowered my voice to a whisper, "Bianca's bleeding out on the floor!"

"Ah not for long. She's a child of the big three, a little gut stabbing won't do much. Especially with Chiron here." he reasoned.

I turned around, and sure enough, the spine was on the floor, and Chiron's hand was over the now open wound, which seemed to be rapidly closing. Nico seemed to be looking on in wonder, then Bianca eyes burst open, and she tried to rise before collapsing back to the ground.

"Stay, Bianca. You just suffered what would normally have been a mortal wound. You will need a few moments to rest." Chiron told her.

"Nico." She breathed out, as if suddenly aware of her recent run in with death, and opened her arms.

"Bianca!" Nico cried as he rushed into her arms, not caring about the blood coating her stomach.

"Chiron, how are we going to get back without being noticed?" Grover asked.

"Do not worry, I have called for backup," the old centaur assured him, "in fact, they should be here right now."

Sure enough, as if it had all been planned out, the furious beat of massive wings could be heard from the door. I immediately pulled my pen back out, but Grover instead had a look of confusion on his face.

"A pegasus chariot? That's how you're going to sneak us out?" Grover asked.

"I think we're far passed sneaking. Now hop aboard children, monsters shall be here soon." Chiron ordered.

"And how will you get in? There's only three seats left after all." I said.

"Do not worry, Grover and I will be running on ground. Our legs are much faster than that of most monsters, after all." Chiron replied.

I looked at Grover, before giving him a clap on the back.

"See you at camp, G-man."

"Hold on tight in the Chariot ride. They're usually a bit... turbulent." He nodded to me before walking off to stand with Chiron. The Chariot was arranged so that there were two seats at the back, two seats in the middle, and one seat in front for the driver. It had little propellers on the side, and had reins attached to four massive pegasi, each of varying colour but all sharing a pair of large, majestic wings that were so white they seemed to glow in the night.

In the front seat was a massive boy, who looked to be around fifteen and could probably break rocks with his bare hands. On the second row another person stood, a girl who appeared around my age with long princess curls and tan alifornia skin. She would have looked pretty normal, except when she flung herself a solid five metres out of the chariot with seemingly little effort, I got a look at her eyes. They were stormy grey, and seemed to ooze intelligence.

"Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you." She pointed to the guy in front, "this is Butch, and he's our driver for the moment. Don't annoy him, as he could probably beat you up with his pinky finger. Now we're under a bit of time pressure, so if you could get in as quickly as possible, that would be very good, for your own sake." _Well she's a bit serious._

"Why don't you try to add some emotions to your voice Annabeth, it might make people like you more." Grover interjected with a smile, while Bianca and Nico got into the middle row.

"I don't care what people think of me Grover. And good luck by the way, I think I saw a dozen dracenae surrounding the area." She said back, and when Grover visibly paled, she gave off a little laugh.

As I climbed aboard, Annabeth joined me in the back seat, and she insisted that we all put our seat belts on, ensuring us that we would need it.

"Oh and one other thing. For this little flight you will not call the King of the Gods by his actual name, and instead call him Mr. Z, understood?" We all nodded. "Now, we don't exactly have a runway, so we're going to go for a vertical take off. Prepare yourselves."

"Wait!" I shouted, "A vertic-

Suddenly the pegasi flapped their wings and shot into the air, and the chariot followed it barely a moment later, lurching upwards. The pegasi kept gaining height until they were about half a kilometre in the air, before leveling out, the chariot flailing behind it almost vertically. The pegasi then made a short node dive, which seemed to stop a bit of the turbulence, and the chariot righted itself. Then Butch pressed a button on the controls, and metal wings like that of an aeroplanes flipped out from some hidden compartment, and most of the turbulence stopped. The pegasi then slowly pulled up, the chariot following safely behind.

The wind sounded like a tornado in my ears, but Butch pushed a button, causing a large crystal to start glowing. Immediately the wind stopped.

"That was so cool!" NIco exclaimed. Bianca obviously didn't agree, as she promptly threw up over the side of the chariot.

"Sorry about that." Butche's deep voice said from upfront.

 _The views pretty good from up here._ I looked around, and noticed Nico watching in wide eyed wonder, Bianca looking like she was ready to throw up again, and Annabeth with her eyes fixated on the sky. And as if it were trying to imitate her eyes, the sky became the same stormy grey.

"That's strange, the sky was clear a few seconds ago." I said to her.

"First off, your current understanding of weird, it needs to be thrown out the window away." _Fair enough. I am in a flying chariot, being pulled by pegasi._ "Second, the weather is controlled wholly on the whims of the gods, not meteorological patterns, and the gods happen to be quite unstable by the way."

"Well ignoring the terrifying fact that the all-powerful gods are supposedly unstable, that explains why the weathers always wrong." I said jokingly, and was rewarded with a little chuckle from Butch, though Annabeth still looked very serious.

"The gods are not all powerful by the way. They are very strong, and have special benefits like control of the weather. But in a fight, gods are definitely defeatable by a team of demigods. Hell, I think Thalia could probably take down one of the weaker Olympians by herself."

"Everyone keeps calling us demigods. I get the basic gist of it, but co you mind explaining please." Bianca called out whilst still leaning over the side of the chariot.

"Well, as I'm sure you've guessed, one of your parents was a mortal, and one of them was a god. You probably never met one or both of your parents, have you?" We all nodded.

"It's normal. The gods don't like to deal with us demigods, we're more consequences of their flings with mortals than anything else. Unless you're very strong and bring your parent some kind of glory by being so, you probably won't even be claimed." She explained.

"Claimed?"

"If your godly parent recognises you as their child, their symbol will float above your head for a bit and you might experience a minor power boost. At the moment, it happens about fifty percent of the time."

"Okay, so the gods are unstable and bad parents. Any other good news?" I asked as lightning began to crackle above us.

"Oh, tons, but we're only a few minutes away from camp right now. The main thing is that the gods are petty, and that they hold grudges. If one god doesn't like another god for whatever stupid reason, then the children will probably be roped into it aswell. For example, you, Bianca, are the reason it's suddenly getting very stormy." She said cheerfully.

"Wait, what? How is this my fault, I thought you said the gods had control over the weather." She argued back.

"I never said you caused it, just that it's your fault. Mr. Z, as we're calling him, does not like his brother Hades. And because we demigods get roped into everything, the children have to pay. So, if any children of Hades enter the sky, which is Mr. Z's domain, they will instantly be struck down by a lightning bolt and killed, all just to get at Hades. And you, Bianca, happen to be a child of Hades, which is also why you're feeling so sick." She explained.

"But what about Nico? Surely he's a child of Hades too." Bianca asked.

"Yes, but his powers haven't developed yet, unlike yours." A particularly strong wind buffeted the chariot, and a bit even managed to break through the magic crystal wind shield.

"Mr. Z's getting mad Annabeth. We're about two minutes away." Butch told her.

"Why are we calling him Mr. Z again? You never explained." I asked.

"Mr. Z could sense the second Bianca entered the sky. Luckily she's not been claimed, or we would have been found almost instantly. Anyway, if we say his real name, he would know where we are instantly, and would blast us out of the sky. So we use code names, so that he has to search manually." She told us. A particularly large flash of lightning struck a little ways away, and was then emphasised by a massive clap of thunder. "That said, he's obviously getting pretty close. How long, Butch?"

"Under a minute."

The chariot was tense after that, and we all sat on the edge of our seats, ready to do something, though what, I had no idea. _How did I end up here? I was living a fairly normal life this morning, and suddenly I'm supposed to be some monster fighting demigod who's being hunted by the king of the gods himself? This is so unfair._

A lightning bolt struck barely fifty metres from where we were. Bianca and Nico screamed, and I may of aswell, but don't tell anyone.

"Oh gods, where are we Butch?" Annabeth asked desperately.

Butch didn't respond, and everyone waited a second.

"Butch?"

"Aaaaaand," he paused for a second, before we passed through an invisible barrier. "here!" I wasn't exactly sure what I felt when I passed through the barrier, but it was noticeable.

"Woohoo!" Annabeth shouted. Despite her elation, I was still pretty worried. _I mean, the sky is still pretty stormy. What happens if Mr. Z decides to attack us even when we're in camp?_

Another lightning bolt hit barely twenty metres from the chariot. _Why do I always have to be right?_

"Butch, land, now." Annabeth ordered.

"Don't you think I'm trying!" He shouted back. "We're moving too fast. I can't land!"

I racked my brain to come up with a solution, and I looked around trying to find something that would help. I knew Annabeth would be doing the same. Suddenly a small lake revealed itself, and I got an idea.

"Annabeth, the lake." I said.

Her eyes widened the tiniest bit, before she nodded.

"Yes, that could work. Butch, fly low over the lake." She shouted.

"Wait, lake? I can't swim very well. I'll drown." Bianca said, somehow looking more sick than before. Butch undid his belt, and Annabeth and I followed his lead, before reaching over and doing the same for Nico and Bianca respectively.

"We're too high." Butch announced as we approached the lake. "We'll pass out when we hit the water."

"The nymphs will carry us to safety." Annabeth said as she grabbed Nico, who was flailing. I grabbed Bianca, and while she didn't quite flail, her strength made it very hard to keep hold of.

"On three." I shouted. Lightning crackled over head.

"Oh no. I did not agree to this." Bianca shouted, struggling harder.

"One. Two. Three!" We all shouted, sans Bianca, and leaped off the edge, plummeting over a hundred metres into the water. Half way through the fall, I looked up to see the chariot get destroyed in a lightning strike. Yet before I could count myself lucky for jumping out in time, we crashed into the cold water, and my world went dark.

 **Percy's Powers :**

 **Demigod strength, healing, resilience and speed.**

 **Some weird type of super speed.**

 **Can control playing cards.**

 **Can transform things into sand.**


	4. Intermission 1

**Updated 27/8/18**

 **-So this is something I've decided to do between the parts, of which I'm planning to do 6 (and they'll all be longer than the first part, which is more of a prologue than anything). I think it's a nice change in pace and kind of lets you catch your breath, whilst also building tension for the next part. They also create a bit of mystery for the plot, hopefully.**

 **They'll be nice and short, which will mean you can get back to Percy and friends quickly, and also let me update/edit the other chapters.**

 **Thanks for the continued support, :)**

Intermission one: Hectate

Twelve years ago:

The magic reading on the orb was one Hectate had never seen before. A harsh, gold light shone from it, and radiated power like nothing she had ever felt from a magical item. It may have been even stronger than the magic that Zeus himself commanded, which would be very dangerous. Whatever had made this hadn't made it out of curiosity or boredom, it had been made for a purpose. A weapon, perhaps?

She has found it on a pursuit of powerful artifacts, though she never dreamed of discovering something like this, hidden deep in the depths of Tartarus. The Olympian council had rejected her again, and she would have it no more. She would become so strong they would have no chance but to accept her. Though with this... well, perhaps it would be the Olympians begging to be on _her_ council after she siphoned its power.

Carefully, she reached out with her magic, poking the orb, testing for traps, yet found none. So she thrust her magic into the orb. Instantly an image appeared in her mind, a tall man, who's eyes seemed to hold the knowledge of a thousand universes in them. When he spoke, his voice was soft, yet powerful and commanding.

 _To whoever receives this message, it is clear of a few things. You sought the power of the orb, and will probably be willing to take other forms of power. Only a goddess can access the power stored inside, so I know that much aswell. The final thing I know is that I am captured. If I wasn't captured, you wouldn't have found this orb, and if I have somehow died, this orb would've faded along with me._

 _I'm sure your curious of what the orb is. Inside the orb is a decent chunk of my power. You have the power now. But do not be too happy, as you cannot use it. In fact, in exactly a day after watching this, the power will implode, taking you with it. Do not try to rework the power. Whatever pitiful magics you control will do nothing against mine. So I recommend you listen carefully._

 _The power in this orb is designed to release me from any prison. It may take a thousand tries, but it will eventually succeed. However, it can only be accessed by a demigod, as I can't have immortals running around with my power. In order for this to happen, you must conceive a demigod within the next day, and the power will transfer to them while in your womb. This will stop it from destroying you. Then all you have to do is make the child know that it must save me, and your task is complete._

 _As reward for your services, you will be allowed to rule as my wife for the rest of eternity. Hopefully this will satisfy you power hungry desires._

 _I look forward to meeting you in a decade or so._

He had not mentioned his name, but he had not needed to. Hectate would've known from his eyes alone. Perhaps she wouldn't become an Olympian today, but she might become something even greater. To rule at the side of one of the most powerful beings in all of the magical world.

All she had to do was birth a demigod. Not the hardest thing she'd done in pursuit of power. Not the hardest thing at all.

 **Prefer it to the old one? It was kind of necessary to as the last chapter didn't make much sense as Hectate was a) talking face to face with Percy's dad, and b) couldn't save him herself as she would be noticed the moment she contacted him. That doesn't make much sense. Anyway the plot has changed a tiny bit so this section needed to be changed aswell as it is Percy's entire origin. So now he's an actual demigod, not a fake one. Anyway I'm back from holiday in a few days, so you'll get an actual chapter rather than a 600 word one. We're almost at one hundred follows, so that's pretty cool. Bye.**


	5. The grand tour

**Thank you guys so much for all the support. We're reached the 30 mark in favs/follows in under a week, which is mad.**

 **Sorry about the wait. I don't really have an excuse but summer holiday is coming up so you should get pretty consistent updates from then on.**

 **Anyway, Part 2 is going to begin now. It's probably gonna have around 8 chapters, but I haven't planned anything, so who knows?**

 **Chapter 5:**

Part two: The short, eventful life of a demigod

Chapter four: The grand tour

My head was ringing. How bad? Like really bad. Like one of those old alarm clock levels of ringing, bad.

"Ooooowwww" I moaned as I tried to get into a sitting position. I was immediately pushed back onto the bed, and force fed a small square of crumbly food.

It tasted, and felt, like heaven. An explosion of home cooked cookies went off in my mouth, and a warmth like none I'd ever felt spread through my body, filling every vein and firing every nerve. Instantly my headache went away.

I looked around, my vision clearing. I seemed to be in some sot of hospital, except it was less, uh, sterile. There was no smell of cleaning fluids, no beep of a heart rate monitor.

"He should be fine now." A melodious voice interupted my thoughts, and I spun to see a tall boy with short blond hair, bright blue eyes and a blinding smile. Next to him stood Annabeth Chase.

"Thanks Will. I'll handle it from here." She said in a friendly way. The boy, Will, walked out into the open sun and seemed to bask in it for a second, before walking off. There was a small moment of silence between me and Annabeth as I tried to gather my thoughts.

"You drool in your sleep." She blurted out, before blushing, obviously embarrassed.

I turned around, and saw a small wet patch right where my mouth had been. "Smooth."

I turned back to face her, and she seemed to be struggling to come up with something to say.

"You aren't very good at this thing, are you?" I asked.

"And what would you be talking about. I think you'll find there's very few things I'm bad at." She said confidently, as if she had something to prove.

"The whole talking deal." The look she had seemed a bit offended, so I decided to change the subject. _Maybe I'm not so great at this whole talking thing either._

"Where's Bianca?"

"She's in another infirmary. She wasn't lying when she said she couldn't swim." Oh. _Well now I feel bad._ She must have noticed the look on my face, because she said:

"Get over it. She's fine, Nico's fine, me and Butch are fine, and you seem to be recovering at an unnatural pace for the average demigod. Not to mention the fact that Grover and Chiron got back largely unharmed."

"Largely?" I interrupted.

"Chiron got an arrow in his hind quarters." I would have smiled if it weren't for the look of rage in her eyes, but it quickly passed. "All in all, that's a very good demigod rescue mission if everybody lives." She declared solemnly.

"That's very, um, depressing." I told her.

"Well get used to it. You live in the demigod world now. It's worse than it sounds." She started to walk off.

With great amount of effort, I managed to pull myself from the infirmary bed, and hobble after Annabeth. "And where do you think you're going, miss sunshine and rainbows."

"Listen Percy, a tour guide will be around in a moment. You'll be fine." She spun around. "They'll show you aro-" She stopped talking, blushing.

"Yeah but I want details you know it all! Tell me what happened after the chariot was struck down by the king of goddamn Olympus. Which brings me onto another point. The gods are real? What about like world hunger and war and extra maths homework. Why does this all happen? And also, what sor-" This time I was interrupted as a new boy, around fifteen years old, came up from behind and ruffled Annabeth's hair, but she seemed too flustered to notice.

"You should probably put some clothes on, new kid." He said in a deep voice. "I think Annie might pass out.

 _Oh, please tell me he's pranking me._ I looked down to see myself in just my pants (or underwear for people who speak incorrectly), and blushed furiously. I sprinted back inside the med tent and rushed around looking for my clothes, but struggled to find any. _Where had they put them?_

"Hey, new kid, they've probably taken your clothes somewhere. Either that or some of my siblings took them." The boy shouted from outside.

"Yeah, I can't seem to find them." I answered back.

I heard sprinting from outside, and continued to look around for my clothes when the sound of sprinting retuned twenty seconds later. The boy thrust his arm through the door and held an orange t-shirt, jeans, socks and trainers in his hands.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed the clothes from his hand, "do you just have piles of these clothes hanging around?"

"Yeah, for emergencies and stuff." He replied.

Half a minute later I emerged from the tent in the new clothes. The t-shirt, like the ones everyone else wore, said 'camp half blood' on them in ancient Greek, which was fine as I could read Greek better than I could English.

"The names Luke by the way." The boy said to me, extending a hand.

"Percy." I said shaking his hand.

"While this is all very nice and formal, you should really get back to the med tent Percy. A tour guide will be here any moment. Just sit back and relax." Annabeth said, Luke and I turning to face her. I started to nod my head in acceptance.

"Tour guide? Why, Annabeth, I thought Chiron said you should show him around." She immediately started glaring at Luke.

"Wait really? You're just going to ditch me like that on the first day?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well no, erm, I mean-" Luke gave her a knowing look. "Fine! I'll show you around. Come on, Percy. And I guess you won't be coming, Luke?"

"I'm actually on a bit of a schedule. I should be getting a signal to run and hide any time soon." He replied.

"And that signal would be?" I asked. Luke held up his hand, and five seconds later, a sound like a clap of thunder came from behind him.

"That." He started to run away.

"What did you do to her this time." Annabeth shouted after him, but he was already gone. _Wow, that was fast._

"Well, I guess I'm showing you around." She said tiredly.

"What made that noise just now." I asked.

"Oh, that would be Thalia. You'll meet her soon."

She started to walk away, and I followed behind her, in a thoughtful silence. We eventually reached the top of a big hill, and as I turned around, I could see the entire camp. _It does look impressive_. With it's massive strawberry fields, numerous large buildings that he could only assume were some sort of dorms, and an entire god-damn amphitheatre. Somehow all hidden from normal view.

"This, is half-blood hill. There's a pine tree here that was supposedly created by Zeus to protect the camp, and it creates a magic barrier around the camp that prevents mortals and monsters from entering." Annabeth said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up and saw a glowing gold fleece hanging from the branches.

"What's that?" I said, pointing at the fleece.

"That's the golden fleece. It creates a powerful healing aura around it that makes the entire camp more healthy." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a chocolate bar, unwrapping it and tossing it at the fleece. A humongous snake, with a mouth easily as big as me, shout out form one of the branches and snatched the chocolate from mid air. I may have screamed a little.

"That would be Peleous." Annebeth explained, laughing. "He guards the fleece, so unless you want to be eaten alive, I don't suggest trying to steal it."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good. As you can see, this hill is the highest point in miles, and the entire camp can be seen from here." A flash of lightning illuminated the forests. "Including Thalia frying Luke."

"Is he dead!? That looked pretty powerful." I asked with concern.

"No, that's barely a fraction of what she can do. Luke will barely be hurt. Anyway, the next stop on our tour is the big house." She pointed at, surprise, the biggest house in the area, then looked up at the sun. "Hopefully we'll be at the cabins by five. That way you can meet your cabin and hopefully get to dinner in time."

"Sounds good to me." With that, we set off down the path back towards the centre of camp.

The big house was, well, big, and that was about the extent of it. It was painted baby blue with white trimmings on the windows, and the only unique feature was a weather vain shaped like a bronze eagle. It also held an infirmary, yet I had to be moved to the med tent as Chiron and Grover were taking up all the room.

As we carried on we passed the volleyball courts, where there seemed to be about thirty average campers versus five, all with golden blond hair. They didn't seem to miss a shot.

"Children of Apollo," Annabeth said, noticing my gaze, "they're blessed with the incredible accuracy of their father. Just like how I am blessed with wisdom as a daughter of Athena."

"And how I'm blessed with card tricks." I responded sarcastically, to which Annabeth gave a short laugh.

"You should be more grateful than that." She scolded, "Many kids here would be very happy with any godly powers."

"I thought everyone here would be superhumans or something."

"Our powers vary. Most demigods could probably lift twice as much as they would usually be able to, and would be quite a bit faster too. But it all depends on power, really. Thalia could lift a car if she wanted too. But those aren't 'godly' powers, just physical boosts." Annabeth explained.

"You seem to go on about Thalia alot." I noted.

"She's a friend of mine. She also happens to be the most powerful demigod in generations, so she's a good person to compare power to." She said.

"So are the rest of you just completely outmatched then." I asked.

"Pretty much." Annabeth said back, "I mean, she can beat up the majority of the Ares cabin al by herself."

I nodded, not really knowing what else to say. The tour continued on in relative silence, as I simply absorbed all the weirdness around me. We passed by the stables where, sure enough, there were about twenty real pegasi just eating hay or sleeping. They seemed to n ot like me very much, and after on bared its surprisingly long teeth at me, I decided to back away.

"Did I do something to them?" I asked.

"Not particularly. They just don't like children of certain demigods. I don't know why they would have a problem with a child of Hectate though. Maybe her and Poseidon fell out." She said.

"Poseidon?"

"Obviously. He's the father of horses after all." She replied. _Well I didn't know that_.

There was an armory stock full of weapons, and they al seemed to glow just like my riptide. Then there was the massive arena, which was currently being used for sword fighting. Luke was apparently supposed to be instructing, but was hiding due to his girlfriend's wrath. Then we passed the forge woks where it seemed to be over a thousand degrees even from fifty metres away.

Finally we arrived at the cabins. Arranged in a clockwise fashion around a massive hearth, they were massive, easily big enough to fit twenty people inside whilst giving them room to live in. The first cabin was green, and covered with grape vines whilst still giving the impression of a fancy wine. The second cabin on the left was painted blue with huge marble pillars holding it up, almost like a temple. Despite its grand look, I could hear the sound of giggling even from the hearth.

The third cabin looked fairly normal, and I couldn't here any sounds coming from it. The fourth cabin was the plainest looking of them all, with plain grey curtains pulled tight, and an owl engraved above the door. I guessed that would be Athena's cabin, the one where Annabeth would stay. The next cabin along was coloured a light brown, and wildflowers and tomato plants seemed to sprouting from any and every crack in the ground, leaving only a short path to the cabin door available.

The last cabin on the left hand side, which was one of the two located in the middle instead of the edge, and was a very elegant mix of pillars and white marble. Peacocks were carved into the walls, and pomegranates sprouted here and there around the cabin. The cabin next to it was very similar, but while the previous one gave off elegance, this one gave off grandness. It had the thickest pillars, the most intricate carvings, and a huge set of double doors that seemed to ripple with lightning. If that wasn't enough, the small thunderclaps that sounded every now and then were indication enough that this was Zeus' temple.

Next to that was a narrow building with all of its windows facing towards the sea, and its walls were full of seashells. The one next to it seemed to exert aggression, with deep red walls and a boar head mounted above the door. And that's not even mentioning the barbed wire roof, or what appeared to be mines dug into the floor. The cabin next to that was made of gold, like real, solid gold, and reflected so much sunlight, even in the setting sun, that it was almost hard to look at.

Then the next one looked almost like a factory, and had smokestacks raising from the top of its soot-stained red-brick walls. Finally, the last cabin looked by far the worst of all of them. It had brown paint that was slowly peeling off, and had caduceus above the door. It was by far the loudest, sounding lie it was filled to the brim.

"It's a lot to take in." Annabeth said, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"You're telling me." I muttered.

"Anyway, if you need me, I'll be in the Athena cabin. You should be in the Hermes cabin." She said, pointing at the last cabin. I raised my eyebrow in a questioning manner. She sighed.

"As an unclaimed demigod, you must stay in Hermes cabin until your parent claims you." I looked at her in disbelief. _What sort of system is that?_

"Go on, I think Luke's waiting for you." I turned around and sure enough, Luke was outside the Hermes cabin. As I turned away o say thanks to Annabeth, it appeared she was already at her cabin. With an exasperated sigh, I walked over to the Hermes cabin.

"So, you managed to survive Annabeth then?" He asked jokingly, and I gave him a small smile.

"So I hear this is where I'm staying." I said.

"Sure is, and as head councillor, I should probably show you around." He said back, "Now have you got anything on you that could be easily stolen?" I looked at him in confusion.

"Why?"

He just smiled and pushed me through the door.

 **I know Percy and Annabeth don't have much chemistry at the moment, but I personally think it fits her character better.**


	6. The new kid

**So, sixty follows at the time I'm writing this. That's actually insane. Like I thought I wouldn't reach that by the end of the story, let alone 10% of the way through.**

 **I know it's been ages since I uploaded a chapter, and I don't have any excuses other than that I just didn't do any writing over the past month. But I'm being serious this time, I've made a schedule and I'm actually sticking with it.**

 **Anyway, I know you probably just want to read the story, so...**

 **Chapter 6**

Part two: The short, eventful life of a demigod

Chapter five: The new kid

If I had to describe the Hermes cabin one word, it would be chaos. Over one hundred people were packed into the room, and none of them seemed like the relaxed type. Barely anyone noticed when I entered, and so I just stood, a bit overwhelmed, in the doorway.

"Hey everyone!" Luke shouted, managing to get most of the kids', who looked around ten to fifteen's, attention. "We got a newcomer. His name is Percy."

Instantly I felt the full weight of one hundred stares on me. Some were friendly, most were indifferent, and a few seemed like they were sizing me up. It quickly passed however, and soon everyone went back to what they were doing.

"We get alot of new people in the Hermes Cabin, usually once or twice a week. People are pretty used to it by now." _Huh. And here I was thinking things would change._ "Anyway, we can probably find you a bed somewhere. I think there were some spots free over in the corner."

Bed was a bit generous. I ended up with a mattress on the floor without any pillows.

"I thought you were funded by the gods or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, well each cabin gets the same amount of funding. It's pretty annoying considering the fact that we have almost half the campers in our one cabin. Luckily Thalia gives us alot of her money as she gets the same allowance as all of us combined. Either way, it's not enough to fund all of us." Luke explained.

I dropped down onto the mattress, exhausted.

"Dinner will be in fifteen, so don't sleep too long." Luke said. I simply nodded and let him walk off. Feeling my eyes start to droop, I decided to try to at least get some rest before I was thrust back into the spotlight. But one bed behind me, right in the corner of the room, I spotted someone watching me.

I turned around and saw a small girl, who looked no older than seven, watching me in silence. She had long dark hair that made it hard to see her face, and was wearing a simple white dress.

"Hello?" I asked. The girl looked at me for a second longer before looking away.

"Hey, theres no need to be shy. I won't bite." I said soothingly. The girl looked up again, revealing large dark eyes, though she still seemed unwilling to talk.

"Are you feeling okay?" She just nodded. "Well then, my name's Percy, What's your name?"

Again, she just continued staring at me. _Looks like I'm really going to have to try here._

"How would you like to be friends?" I asked, to which she slightly perked up. It wasn't much, but it was alot more than I'd got before. "Yeah, I thought you were looking kind of lonely over there. But if we're gonna be friends, it'd be nice to know your name." The girl didn't respond at al this time, and it didn't look like she would any time soon. After a brief silence, I decided to try and get some rest again.

"Chloe." A soft voice behind me said. I turned around, and looked at the girl, presumably Chloe, and smiled.

"Chloe? Well isn't that a nice name. So I guess we're really friends now?" She actually smiled this time, a brighter smile than any I'd ever seen. Without even realising it I was soon smiling too.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." A massive horn went off, and everyone shot up out of their places in a mad rush. _I guess that must be dinner._ As I got up to leave, Chloe jumped up and grabbed my hand with a surprisingly strong grip.

"So it's like that then." I said chuckling as she clung to my arm. "Well I guess we better get off to dinner."

Camp Half-Blood was beautiful in the day, but it was a very different type of beauty in the evening. The lake seemed to glow in the deep hues of the late sun, and the pegasi flew in to the stables after their last flight, wings glowing in all the colours of the rainbow.

The dining pavilion was already full by the time I got there, but it seemed like that was pretty normal for the Hermes lot, as they started to fill in the tables on the outside as well. Deciding to follow suit, Chloe and I sat down near the end of an empty table, but were quickly surrounded by the mass that was the Hermes cabin.

Somehow Luke ended up opposite me, and a pair of twins sat on either side of me and Chloe, who were already smirking mischievously.

"Percy, this is Connor and Travis Stoll."

"Hey" said one.

"Hi" said the other.

"Um, who's who?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"Well that's the thing, nobody really knows." They both said in perfect synchronisation. _Because that's not creepy at all._

"Don't worry about them. They may be crazy, but as long as I'm still around all they can do is prank people." Luke said.

"As long as your around?" I asked suspiciouly.

"Well, technically, if anything were to happen to me, these two would end up becoming leaders of the Hermes cabin, having been a member the longest." Luke said, shuddering. "And I will feel very sorry for you lot on that day. In the mean time, we should probably get some food. Water."

I looked at him confused, until I noticed that his goblet had been filled up with water, my eyes widening.

"You guys have infinite drinks?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah, and this guy decides to use it to get water." One of the Stolls said. "Come on man, you need to live a little."

"What? Waters healthy." Luke reasoned. This broke down into a heated argument over whether it was worth even drinking water at all. _Any drink on voice command?_

"Coke." I said aloud, and watched as my goblet filled up. _Hmm, that's not quite right._ "Blue coke." The coke immediately changed colour.

"Blue coke?" Luke asked incredulously.

"It tastes better." I explained.

"Well whatever you want to drink Luke, it's fair to say Percy here is the craziest of us all." One of the Stoll's chimed in.

"Yeah, he'll fit right in." The other one finished. The whole table laughed, and Chloe even gave a small giggle whilst changing her sprite a hundred different colours.

"So you said there would be food. I'm going to assume that this won't be like your regular school food." I asked Luke, to which he simply smiled and waved a woman over. Although she looked like a normal twenty year old girl from a distance, up close you could see her elf-like ears and slight green tint to her skin.

"Percy, this here is a dryad, or wood nymph. They usually guard trees, but at meals they act as our waitresses. So just ask her for some food, just make sure to sacrifice the best bits to a god or goddess of your choice." Luke informed me.

"Is there a menu or something?" I asked.

"A menu?" Luke said, laughing. "There are a few benefits to living in the world of a demigod, Percy."

An hour later, and my plate was piled high with the remains of ribs and wings, and I had at least six different types of potatoes. I leaned back, satisfied, and admired the view once more. _I could definitely get used to this._

At some point, Chloe had fallen asleep on my lap, probably after she had eaten too many desserts. Connor and Travis had long since ran off, supposedly to finish preparations on a 'secret project', which would no doubt end well for everyone else. Luke was now the only other person on the tale as everyone else had gone off to relax before the nightly campfire.

"So, when did you meet Chloe?" Luke said.

"Just after you left. She was in the corner of the room all by herself, I didn't even notice her at first." I answered.

"Well it's good to see she finally got a friend. She's been here a few weeks now and hasn't really settled in."

"Did you not try to help her?"

"Of course, we try to help everyone who comes here. But after a while you realise that most people are pretty out of it the first couple weeks. I mean their world just got flipped on it's head. It's actually quite strange how well you've adjusted." Luke explained.

"Well I figure that it's been pretty fun so far. If this is all some elaborate prank I'm quite happy to carry on playing the fool." I said, and Luke gave a slight chuckle. One person, however, didn't find the comment so funny.

"'Pretty fun so far'." A fuming Annabeth Chase walked out of the pavilion. _Here we go._ "So I'm guessing you just forgot all the times you almost died, including the one where I was in the same chariot."

"Not saying I forgot, just saying that in hindsight playing the hero is kinda fun." I said defensively.

"Well I guess I'm the only one that actually values their life out of the two of us." She shot back.

"And here I was thinking we'd got along alright on our tour, and here you are-"

"And what do you mean, 'playing the hero'? Getting a bit ahead of ourselves aren't we."

"Annabeth!" A commanding, feminine voice shouted out. "Are you done hazing the new kid yet?" Out of the corner of my eye I spotted where the voice was coming from. A girl, around 5"6, with black spiky hair and electric blue yes walked over. She was wearing a leather jacket and seemed to exude and edgy goth vibe.

"Hey Thals." Luke said, kissing her on the cheek as she sat down.

"Your Thalia?" I asked, somewhat surprised. "You aren't what I... expected."

"What's that supposed to mean, new kid?" She bit back menacingly, glaring at me in full force.

"Well, I don't really know. I just didn't expect the daughter of the King of the Gods to be so uhh, alternative." I quickly explained. There was a long moment of tension, and Luke looked just about ready to get in between us.

"I like you." Thalia concluded. _What! Not the response I was expecting._ "Most people would collapse underneath my glare in moments, yet you actually held my eyes. Annabeth said you were a powerful child of Hectate, yes?"

"Um, not sure about the powerful part, but we're pretty sure I'm a child of Hectate." I answered quickly.

"Well I'm sure we can make use of you then." She said smiling. "Annabeth, Luke, I've got to show you something. We'll again in a couple days, Percy. See ya." And with that she got up and left. Annabeth chased after her, and Luke muttered a quick apology before following her aswell. As the sun finally fell beneath the horizon, the hearth suddenly lit up, and Campers began to fill in again.

Chloe was still fast asleep on my lap as new campers came rushing in, and I gently tapped her awake.

"Huh." she mumbled. "What's happening."

"Don't worry Chloe. It's just a bit of singing." I said laughing.

A few minutes later and everyone was singing along to some old Greek song, and the fire seemed to grow higher and higher as more voices joined in, and the atmosphere was indescribable, despite never having met any of these people before in my life.

 _Yep. I could definitely get used to this._

 **Yes I know I keep you waiting two months and I give you a filler chapter, and right after I said I'd do weekly uploads. I had a lot of writers block on this chapter. I actually had to add Chloe in to make it actually have some substance, which even though she's a late change, I think she could be really useful for Percy's growth. Anyway, next chapter (Which will hopefully be out within two weeks) will actually have some action in it, and alot of Percy experimenting with powers, so there's that to look forward to.**


	7. Authors note

Hey guys.

I know its been about 4 months.

I actually broke my laptop and couldn't really write, but I got a new laptop this Christmas so now I can get back into writing! I mean this note is actually the first thing I've done on my laptop after installing chrome.

I've got mock exams starting tomorrow, so I guess if there's any time to test my perseverence it's now, right?

Anyways, I should see you in a couple days.


End file.
